Naruto DxD :New World
by rizky.alemayo
Summary: apa yang dilakukan oleh naruto setelah perang dunia sinobhi berakhir.
1. Chapter 1

Judul :Naruto DxD:New World  
Disclaimer : tentu saja bukan punya saya  
Genre :Adventure,Romantice,dll  
Pair : Naruto x Harem  
Rated : M (untuk jaga-jaga)  
Warning : abal,ooc,oc,typo,etc  
Summary : apa yang dilakukan oleh naruto setelah perang dunia sinobhi berakhir.

Halo perkenalkan saya author baru petama buat fic hari mohon bimbingannya.

.

Chap 1  
2 tahun setelah PDS ke 4  
Pagi yang cerah dengan udara yang segar terlihat sosok pemuda yang sedan berbaring direrumputan basah akibat embun pirang itu membukakan yang pertama dilihat hanya pohon dan ,pemuda pirang itu a.k.a naruto sudah mengelilingi elemental national untuk mencari manusia yang masih hidup setelah hasilnya nihil,membuat pemuda itu hanya pasrah akan ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain berlatih,berlati dan berlatih meskipun tidak ada yang menyerangnya."Naruto"pangil suara yang serak di yang mengerti maksudnya segera ke alam bwh sadarnya.  
Alam bawah sadar naruto.  
"apa?"tanya Naruto kepada 9 sosok siluman yang berbeda-beda."Naruto kami akan mengirimu ke masa lalu" jawab rubah denga ekor 9."apa maksudmu kurama?apa kau sudah korbankan kalian,hanya kalian yang selalu ada untukku"bentak Naruto kesal."kami akan mengirimu kemasa lalu,kami akan mengorbanyan nyawa kami"timbal Shukaku."kenapa tidak menggunakan hiashrin saja?"tanya Naruto "kalau kau menggunakan jurus itu kemungkinan hanya 10% berhasil jika kami mengirimu 25% keberhasilan"jawab Yonbi panjang lebar."yo,yo apa kalian siap bekaryo (benar gak repnya paman bee)"ucap Hachibi "hey,kalian la-"belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.9 biju bersinar "kenjutsu: new dimension"ucap 9 biju."selamat tinggal Naruto hiduplah didunia barumu meskipun bukan masa lalumu"lirih Kurama sembelum menghilang begitu pula Naruto.

.  
Dunia DxD  
"Ha ha ha mereka cukup kuat bucho"ucap wanita berambut dark blu dikucir satu."Kau benar Akeno,walaupun begitu kita tidak boleh menyerah"jawab wanita berambut merah crismon."power of  
dustrion"ucapnya lalu muncul seperti naga hitam menuju arah sebelum mengenainya muncul retakan dimensi dari arah langit "kreteek...kretekk."pyarr"dari atas langit muncul sosok seperti pemuda jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi."Duaarr"suara ledakan berasal dr arah gereja tempat jatuhnya benda aneh tadi.  
TBC  
Bagaimana ceritanya?maa kalau ada kesalahan saya kan cuma author mohon dukungannya dengan cara rewiew.  
Nah,sekian dr rewiewnya men nambah semangit ralat semangat.  
Rizky out...


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 'dunia barumu'

'jduarr' suara ledakan yang cukup besar disekitar area Issie dkk nya bertarung.  
"suara apa itu bucho?."tanya wanita darkblue a.k.a Akeno."entahlah,tapi sesuatu yang aneh muncul dari atas langit."jawab sang bucho a.k.a Rias."apakah sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada issie dan yang lainnya." "kuharap tidak,sebaiknya kita kesana."Akeno yang mendengar itu hanya dibawah kaki mereka muncul lingkaran sihir dan seketika mereka menghilang."jangan harap kalian bisa kabur dari kami."ucap Dhonaseek lalu merentangkan sayap hitamnya dan mengejar Rias diikuti anak buahnya.

Tempat Issie dkk.  
"apa itu issie?"tanya pemuda pirang yang membawa pedan a.k.a Kiba."janga tanya aku,aku juga tidak tau"jawab pemuda yang dipanggil issie asap tebal menghilang terlihat pemuda yang berumur sekitar 18 tahun,yang jatuh dari langit dengan tidak elitnya yaitu kepalanya dibawah yang mendelep 'bhs jawane' itu segera menarik kepalanya yang nyunslep berhasil melepaskan kepalanya terlihat pemuda pirang panjang (penampilan Naruto seperti Minato) bermata biru safir dengan kumis kucing disetiap pipinya ."DASAR KALIAN BERANI-BERANINYA KALIAN"teriak kesal pemuda pirang a.k.a Naruto sambil menunjuk jarinya kearah depan tepat dimuka musuhnya yang ditunjuk hanya kesal terhadap pemuda itu,yang berani-beraninya yang telah menunjuk dirinya tanpa sebab."apa maksudmu manusia rendahan."teriak wanita bersayap hitam a.k.a Raynare lalu membuat tombak cahaya dan melemparkan kepemuda yang melihat bahaya menghampirinya hanya diam dengan tatapan apa ya bisa dibilang santai tanpa takut.'apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu, apakah dia ingin mati'batin Issie saat 10 cm dimukanya tombak itu langsung tersedot oleh pusaran angin dari itulah yang dirasakan oleh Issie dkk begitu pula dengan Raynare."kau cukup hebat juga manusia ren-"sebelum Raynare menyelesaikan kata-katanya 'jlebb' sebuah tombak cahaya yang ia buat langsung menembus perutnya yang berasal dari pusaran angin pemuda itu dan sosok malaikat jatuh itu langsung menghilang meninggalkan bulu yang melihat itu membelakkan matanya tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat jika musuhnya yang hadapi terkalahkan dengan mudahnya."Issie ini kesempatan kita,ambil sacred gear milik asia."ucap Kiba membuyarkan lamunan issie mengambil Sacred gear milik Asie lalu memasangkannya ke jari samping Issie muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah menampilkan sosok Rias dan Akeno."apa yang terjadi disini Koneko?"tanya Rias kepada yang merasa ditanyai hanya menunjuk pemuda yang telah Rias mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Koneko.'Tampan'batin Rias dan Akeno secara bersamaan ketika pertama kali melihat pemuda -tiba datanglah puluhan malaikat jatuh dari langit yang sudah membawa tombak cahaya masing-masing."Hahahaha sekarang kalian tidak bisa pergi kalian MATI,SERANGGG"ucap Dhonaseek dengan tawa jahatnya sambil memberi aba-aba untuk menyerang Naruto,Rias dkk."Gawat bucho kita diserang"panik Issie melihat puluhan tombak cahaya yang mengarahnya."Tenanglah Issie kita akan hadapi mereka."ucap Rias sambil menenangkan Issie yang panik beda dengan hanya melihat dengan bosan dan seketika muncul pusaran angin seperti lubang dimensi (bayangin aja kaya dimortal combat di PS 2)yang cukup besar menyerot puluhan tombak itu.'apa?bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya'batin Rias dkk tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat."sekarang giliranku"ucap Naruto merampal seal.'rain ice spear'batin Naruto sambil mengucapkan selesai mengucapkan jurusnya ditangan Naruto muncul satu tombak es dan langsung melemparkannya."hahaha kau pikir kau bisa me-"omongan Dhonaseek terpotong ketika tombak es itu terhisap pusaran angin seperti tadi dan seketika dari atas Dhonaseek beserta anak buahnya muncul lubang hitam seperti lubang dari lubang itu muncul puluhan bahkan ratusan tombak es yang menghujani mereka.'ARGGGHHH'...'ARRGGGHHHHH'Suara rintihan pasukan malaikat jatuh akibat serangan hujan tombak es yang membantai seluruh pasukan malaikat lagi Rias dkk dibuat shok apa yang ia lihat.'Ara ara ia sadis sekali sepertiku fufufufu.'Batin yang sudah hilang dari kagetnya langsung bertanya."siapa kau,mau apa?"tanya Rias waspada siapa tau pemuda pirang itu musuhnya atau sebaliknya."Sebelum bertanya,sebaiknya kalian perkenalkan diri kalian terlebih dahulu." "Baiklah aku Rias Gremory,rambut dark biru dia Hamijema Akeno,yang sebelah sana Hyodou Issie dan disebelahnya Asia,pemuda pirang yang membawa pedang dia Kiba,dan gadis loli dia semua iblis"jelas Rias panjang lebar.'nani,dimana aku bukan dimasa kau bulu ekor,tapi kurasa tidak terlalu buruk juga'Batin Naruto yang ternyata bukan dimasa lalunya."Aku Uzumaki Naruto kalau ingin lebih tau diriku sebaiknya kita pindah tempat dan kurasa Asia temanmu itu membutuhkan bantuan"Saran Naruto kepada Rias dan lalu Rias menghampiri Asia langsung melakukan ritual evil peace."Nah sudah selesai sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini dan kau ikut kami."ajak Rias "ayo"timbal Naruto melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tau yang sadar dari kebodohan segera membalikan badannya tapi saat membalikan Naruto tidak melihat Rias disana."haa...aku tinggal lagi."Ucap Naruto atas kebodohannya.

.

Di ruang ilmu pengetahuan alam gaib.  
Ditempat gedung kuno berkhas Eropa Rias dkk berkumpul siap menghujani pertanyaan terhadap Naruto.  
"Sekarang kita semua sudah berkumpul ,jadi sebenarnya siapa kau?"tanya Rias kepada Naruto."tapi sebelum itu aku ingin tau tentan dunia ini." "baiklah didunia ini tidak cuma manusia dan hewan yang terdapat tapi juga 3 fraksi antara lain iblis,malaikat,dan malaikat jatuh yan membangkan kala 3 fraksi ini saling beperang yang menyebabkan ke4 iblis tewas,1/4 bagian malaikat jatuh tewas,bahkan kabar pemimpin malaikat tewas di great wars tapi untuk saat ini peperangan sudah mulai reda"jelas Rias panjang lebar."baiklah sekarang cerita ,sama seperti kalian diduniaku juga terjadi peperangan yang mengakibatkan banyak korban dan pada akhirnya akupun mendamaikannya tapi hanya aku seorang yang berhasil yang tidak percaya kalau aku saja yang masih hidup kuputuskan mengelilingi dunia tapi hasilnya kuputuskan aku terus berlatih selama 2 tahun dan pada saat itu makhluk immortal yang ada ditubuhku mengirimku kemasa lalu tapi kurasa tidak berhasil."cerita Naruto yang cukup kan Issie dan Asia sudah tidak menahan nangisnya." tak kusangka hidupmu begitu pahit Naruto-san" lirih Asia sambil menyeka air matanya yang terjatuh dari yang tak tega mendengar cerita dari Naruto segera mengganti topiknya."sudahlah,sebaiknya kalian pulang dulu sudah untuk kau Naruto,Asia sementara waktu kalian tinggal disini terlebih dahulu." ucap Rias membubarkan pertemuannya dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh anggotanya.

.  
"kurama,tou-san,kaa-san,ero senin,dan semuanya aku sudah mendapatkan hidup akan berjanji,aku akan melindungi teman-teman ku dengan kekuatanku' batin Naruto sebelum fic sableng ini ditutup bahasa inggrisnya closed...kok closed sih maksud ane close.

.  
TBC.

Yo,semuanya apa kabar? Ketemu lagi dengan saya Author sableng dari goa hantu yang ingin membuat fic gaje ini(pantesan ceritanya amburandul).Maaf kalau dichap 1 ceritanya pendek amet,saya usahain bikinnya lebih sudah waktunya sang Author sableng moho rewienya walau cuma 'titik' (taukan lambangnya titik gimana,kalau gak tau nih ane kasih tau ' . ').


End file.
